love me or leave me
by aspiringwriter22
Summary: well we all know Kagome as the sweet kind and generous girl but I'll make it a little different. Inuyasha thought that he was always the master of the game but when Kagome knew his weakness will he win? or be under Kagome's control lime only
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic and I'm a huge fan of Inuyasha and loved him with his Kagome hehehe…. I always like fanfics cause the writers

make the characters do what they want them to do including lemons hahaha… well since this is my first fanfic I will not put lemon but just lime.

I don't own Inuyasha (hate you god) and that filthy Kikyo (thank god that I don't own that b)

Enjoy

Here it goes!!

Inuyasha, as usual trying to steal a glance from Kagome, was looking at her beautiful face. She was to pretty tom let go.

Inuyasha POV

"Shit she's to cute and fragile" trying to undress her by his eyes. Kagome slowly crawling to him" why are you looking at me like that". "Keh" was his only answer because he was caught unguarded.

Kagome POV

She was confused of what he was thinking, so she didn't stopped asking "what are you thinking tell me?" impatiently. Inuyasha jumped up on the trees leaving her talking to the air. "that no good mutt". She was hoping that Inuyasha was starting to like her. She noticed that he was a bit touchy the past few days. She was going to Sango when a hand with a red kimono (I don't what that thing is called)

Inuyasha POV

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked "I'm going to Sango since you don't want to be with me" _if she just know how much I want you to be with her Fuck Shit! I can't let her go just COULDN'T Oh Shit what is she…she doing?_

Kagome POV

She went to Inuyasha in proximity she looked in his gold amber eyes "What's bothering you?" Inuyasha just said the same old "Keh" She went closer to her until there just an inch that separates them. "Why won't you tell me?" she saw Inuyasha blush.

Inuyasha POV

"Damn it wench" that was he's only reply feeling irritated _what the heck is her problem I just can't tell it to her FUCK!_

Kagome POV

_Why is he blushing, suddenly a thought strike her that was why he was touchy and sensitive she knew what was the problem it was that he was struggling to not gave in to his lust. Ahhhaa... she suddenly tries to tease him._ She went closer to him touching his lips with her hand. Feeling the warmth and wetness of it.

Inuyasha POV

_What..what… the heck is she doing? He was suddenly flustered he can feel her biting her lips as she touches his lips. He tried to push her back but she didn't let him she suddenly gripped his rat robe not letting him to push her. _

Kagome POV

_For once she would be in control why, can't you feel the heat?_ "Inuyasha" she whispered on her ears. Inuyasha suddenly looked at her she wanted to kiss him but she needs to control herself control Inuyasha. "Why are you blushing?" "Why?" Inuyasha just ignored her question. She moved closer to his lips putting a damp kiss. Inuyasha blushed outrageously. She hugged him and kiss him just damp for him to want more.

Inuyasha POV

_What the fuck is she doing? Shocked of what Kagome did. She's teasing me that bitch._

Kagome POV

She pushed him away "Why? Can't you kiss better than that?" Inuyasha pulled her towards him kissing her, biting her lower lip asking for entrance she happily let him in

Inuyash POV


	2. Chapter 2

Well I know I got cut off it was an accident and about the POV's sorry I thought it will make it much easier for you to understand well here's the next chapter.

I don't own Inuyasha and Kagome

-----------------------------------------------……………------------------------------------------

Kagome was startled. She has not thought that Inuyasha will give in so easily not just that, he was a good kisser. His tongue wrestled with Kagome's tongue. Kagome was not willing to lose so when she's about to lose she pushed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was frustrated.

_Is she rejecting me?_ Inuyasha waited for an answer.

Kagome looked at him and said baby

"I think I had enough I'll be going to our camp."

Inuyasha was clueless of what she was trying to convey then it finally registered in his mind that Kagome was rejecting her.

_Did I do something wrong? What the hell???!!!!_

Kagome left him frustrated but before she left she whispered so faintly

"Inu you know I don't like unfinished business, I'll finish this later."

Thanks for Inuyasha's sensitive ears he heard it and let a smirk

_I know baby and I'm happy to finish this_

Back at the camp………….

Kagome was the only one awake. Sango and Kirara slept near Shippo and Miroku slept near a tree. Kagome was wondering where is Inuyasha. She saw something move on the trees she knew it was Inuyasha but pretended she didn't notice

"Stop pretending wench I can smell that you know I'm here."

"Sure whatever I'll just go take a bath. Look after the rest of the guys I can take care of myself."

_Bitch she's teasing me _

His member hardening

"Unless you want to come"

She left, leaving Inuyasha feeling pain because of his hardening member.

She teasingly undressed herself thinking that Inuyasha was watching (he is watching thoroughly) she slowly went down the spring and closed her eyes.

She heard something rustling she opened her eyes there he was looking at her with a wolfishly grin.

"You did come don't you'

"As you wish baby" as he suckle her neck that he knows that was her weakness

She purposely splashed water on him making his robe rat stick to his flesh

_He's beautiful and hot. _It made her suddenly aroused

Inuyasha smell her arousal. Her intoxicated arousing scent

_I win you lose_

He thought it was victory but she was just playing

She suddenly walked away from him and went to her clothes. He was again confused.

_What the fuck is the problem?_

She turned around fully dressed. "Inuyasha it's running late and I'm tired I'm going to the camp site."

She left him again making him impatient.

"What the fuck??!! Hey! Wench what's the problem"

She turned around. "It's just too boring."

Inuyasha was clueless and was scrambling behind kagome.

Kagome giggled.

_He's so desperate. He's totally under my control_

Inuyasha was confused

_Is she just playing??_

What will happen next?? Review and I'll let you tell me the next event that will happen.

Is he going to be mad and rape her or just play cool?? Will kagome keep in control or let him take his way??


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter 3 well thought out what will happen next and I think this will be exciting I don't want to spoil the story so I will not tell anything about it just read.

Heheheheheheh……………..

Thank you for the reviews and the comments.

I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me I don't practice loathed despotism and I will not. Thank you

Here it goes……

Inuyasha jumped in front kagome preventing her to go the camp site.

"what the???!!!"

"what are you doing Inuyasha??"

Inuyasha suddenly pulled her shoulder plunging her to passionate kiss. They parted for air.

"why did you do that for?"

Inuyasha just let out a smirk.

"Okay I had enough I'll be going"

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was sniffing something.

"Kikyo is here"

Right then Kikyo appeared blowing her head off

"What the f are you doing Inuyasha. I thought you love me you even promised to go to hell with me. And now you're with a dirty old human whore"

"Everything changes Kikyo. I loved you once but you tried to change me."

"You're replacing me with this bitch!!!!??" (Looking at Kagome)

"And who do you think you're calling bitch??!! I had enough of you and you bitch go to hell alone!!!!"

"Inuyasha choose which one of us, this dirty human Kagome bitch or me??"

Inuyasha was confused.

_What will I do??? F !!!!!!!_

Then Kagome went to Inuyasha and put a damp kiss on his lips making him wanting more.

"Me or her??"

_F I'm hardening again_

"Sorry Kikyo but I love Kagome more"

"Go to hell alone bitch!!"

"What the f??????!!! Inuyasha I'll gonna get you"

She tried to purify Inuyasha but Kagome sprang off and purified her sending her to hell

"That's where you belong you bitch"

Inuyasha was happy and said

"I thought you didn't like me??!!" (Smiling a wolfish grin)

"Don't get this to your head"

Inuyasha pulled her and kissed her brutally

They parted for air.

"Kagome I love you"

"I know"

Then a Shippo came rolling to them

"Mommy!!!!!"

Shippo jumped to Kagome's lap

"You little "

"Stop Inuyasha his just a kid"

"There, there little Shippo Mommy's here"

"Kagome I had a bad dream. You were gonna leave me"

"I will never leave you I promise"

"Inuyasha lets' got to the camp site Shippo and I should take some rest"

"Sure wench"

At the camp site

Miroku woke up and attempted to touch Sango's butt causing him to have a red mark on his face

"Stop it you pervert"

"Baby I just can't stop myself"

Miroku went closer to Sango having her faces just an inch away. Sango blushed.

"What are you doing?"

Miroku kissed Sango. Sango was shocked.

_What is he doing??_

Knowing what Miroku was doing, she pushed him away.

"Why, Sango?" Miroku looking frustrated

"I just ……" Sango being speechless and blushing outrageously

"What??"

Sango pulled Miroku and kissed him biting his lower lip.

Then they rolled putting Sango above

They parted their lips.

"Want more??"

Sango whispered on Miroku's ear seductively

"Why not baby??"

Just right then Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha saw them in that position.

"What the??!!!"

The two were shocked and tried to hide there faces

"You two are so…….??" Grinning at Sango

"Kagome, can we talk?"

"Why, Sango??"

"Can we just avoid talking about this cause it makes as a little embarrassed"

"ok"

They slept…

What should happen next??

Reviews please


	4. Chapter 4

Well this is chapter 4 uhmmmmmmm…… I thought about this chapter to be exciting and unique so please read thank you for the reviews and comments.

Don't own Inuyasha only that Takashi guy does

Here goes

Recap

The two were shocked and tried to hide there faces

"You two are so…….??" Grinning at Sango

"Kagome, can we talk?"

"Why, Sango??"

"Can we just avoid talking about this cause it makes as a little embarrassed"

"ok"

They slept…

End of Recap

Morning

Kagome first woke up. Everyone was asleep except her. She noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there.

_Where is Inuyasha???_

She tried to look for him but just got lost. Suddenly a demon attacked her. She screamed

"Inuyasha!!!!!!!!"

The demon scratched her shoulder with her paw leaving its blood on her flesh.

"Kagome!!"

Inuyasha jumped on the demon slicing it into half.

Kagome was becoming dizzy her sight was becoming blurry.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?"

She fainted. Inuyasha jumped to carry her bridal style.

Inuyasha rushed Kagome to the nearest village to seek medical attention.

Gladly the found a hut and a native doctor and had Kagome's wounds healed.

"Thank You very Much"

"Your welcome"

After 2 hours Kagome woke up and found herself in two strong arms with a red rat robe, it was Inuyasha's. He was hopping to trees.

He noticed that Kagome was awake.

"good morning baby"

"good morning, where are going?"

"to the camp site"

At the camp site

Miroku and Sango was making out.

"Miroku, I love you"

"I love you too baby"

Then as usual Kagome and Inuyasha will ruin the moment of Sango and Miroku.

"Can we get a little privacy here?" Miroku getting irritated of Kagome and Inuyasha butting in.

"Sorry"

They left, leaving Miroku and Sango with there business.

Inuyasha was taking Kagome to the spring for her to take a bath.

"Where are we going?"

"To the springs"

"Why??" arching her eyebrow

"Cause you have to take a bath"

"Oh, really??"

Inuyasha just let out a smirk

Finally they found a beautiful spring

"Inuyasha, shouldn't you be going?

"Why should I?"

"Because I need some privacy"

"I saved you from the demon and this is my prize"

"And who said this is your prize?"

"Myself"

"Then ask yourself how to get that prize?"

Inuyasha went closer to Kagome and turned her so that he can see her face.

"You want to know how I can get that. I'll show you then."

Inuyasha plunged her to a kiss, a passionate kiss.

Kagome wasn't expecting that but she lovely replied. They parted for air.

"Gosh, you're a good kisser, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha just let out a smirk

_Inuyasha 1 point Kagome 0 _

_Just playing, Inuyasha. I know that will go straight to your head._

_Kagome 2 points Inuyasha 0_

"Well I better go, Ughhhh!!"

Kagome suddenly screamed. Something was in her blood. Kagome was becoming pale.

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome.

"What is this" He saw something on her shoulder.

"That demon infected you"

"What??"

"We need Shessomaru's blood to heal you'

"How??"

"I just got to forget about my pride"

"Oh, really? How sweet"

Inuyasha picked Kagome bridal style and jumped on the trees looking for Shessomaru.

"I'm picking up hi scent"

"It's my half-breed brother"

"What do you need from me, mutt"

"I need your blood"

"For what?"

"My mate she needs it"

"Your mate! You mated that miko?"

"Please anything as long that it doesn't involve Tessaiga"

"Why would I waste my blood for a miko?"

"Please"

"Lord Shessomaru please help this miko"

"Rin what are you saying?"

"She's a human just like. And I sympathize her. Please Lord Shessomaru"

(Lord Shessomaru was actually in love with Rin so he helped them)

"Here's the blood"

"Thank you"

"Thank you Lord Shessomaru"

"Let's go"

Shessomaru, Rin and Jakken were gone. Inuyasha let Kagome drink Shessomaru's blood. And right after all her wounds was gone.

"Thank you Inuyasha"

"How about claming my prize"

"No way"

"Why? I saved you twice"

"And so?"

"Wench"

"It's running late. I think we should go back to the camp site"

Inuyasha picked her up bridal style. Then he picked a scent of a wolf, Kouga.

"Kouga"

"What??"

Right then she saw a wolf was coming to her.

"Hello my princess."

"Hi Kouga"

"You wolf"

"Princess, can yo…you be…a ….aa my mate?"

There was silence.

"Your asking MY Kagome to be your mate!! Why you little.."

"Sit, Kouga I'm sorry I'm not ready for this mating and besides I don't love you but I like you as a friend"

"Well, I should be going"

Inuyasha picking himself up from the ground

"Wench"

Kouga swiftly kissed Kagome which brought sparks on Inuyasha.

"You little.."

They were fighting Demon to Demon.

"Stop!!!"

"Please just be calm"

"This dirty wolf kissed you"

"Hey Inuyasha she tasted good"

"Stop!!!"

"I said shut up. Kouga stop teasing Inuyasha. Inuyasha stop losing you temper. I am tired and I want to go back to the camp site. Inuyasha let's go Kouga, bye"

Inuyasha leapt and picked up Kagome Bridal style and went back to there camp site. Shippo was running to her.

"Where did you go? I was looking for you"

"I just need a bath"

"Mommy can you play with me?"

"I'm tired. Can you play with Inuyasha instead?"

"With daddy?" (How cute he's calling Inuyasha daddy)

"Since when did you call me daddy?"

"Just play with for Pete's sake"

"Okay"

Kagome slept on Kirara. She was awakened by a loud rustling.

What is it? Is it a monster? Thank you for the comments, suggestions and everything.

Thank you for the reviews. Please review again. I want to know if I improving. Thank you.


End file.
